Do You Know What Love Means
by shan-chan2
Summary: Kurama and Hiei try to spend a romantic afternoon together...if Kurama can explain to Hiei what romance is...


Disclaimer: i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but i can tell you now if i did i would have put me into the Anime just so that i could marry Kurama and Hiei at the same time, oh, and so i could have made the whole show Yaoi based!   
warnings: Yaoi, nothing heavy though, um, thats about all, oh, Kurama x Hiei!   
  
  
Do You Know What Love Means?  
  
Cherry blossom petals danced across the wind. A solitary figure stood in the middle of a field, his long red hair flowing freely in the wind. A petal flew past him, gently brushing his nose as it went by. Tears threatened to well up in the Youko's eyes. Surely he would never have the one thing that he desired the most. The one thing that he desired was way beyond his reach, the young fire demon that spent most of his time in the Makai. Kurama tenderly reached out to grab one of the petals. It touched his fingers lightly and then flew away. 'Just like Hiei' Kurama thought to himself. 'He comes, and then, just as unexpectedly as he arrived, he leaves' This thought left Kurama feeling bitter and unwanted on the inside. He kicked at a lump of fallen blossoms, their petals spreading and exploding in a wonderful array of pinks and whites. He sighed and watched the thin clouds race over head. It was the perfect day just to sit and think. Kurama felt the presence of another being and immediately turned around to see who it was. A small figure dressed all in black, except for a snow-white scarf wrapped around his neck stood behind him. "It's been such a long time Hiei" Kurama smiled, it was a happy smile. "Hn, just the same old baka I left here in Ningenkai" Hiei commented. Kurama felt a small tug at his heart, hearing those words of hurt from the one he loved. The tug of pain was soon suppressed when Hiei smiled. It wasn't an overly huge smile, just a slight tug at the corners of his mouth. Kurama wasn't in his usual pink school uniform; today he went for his more traditional Japanese style clothes. He wore a white kimono with a blue sash around his waist, his feet clad in the traditional split toed cotton socks and wooden soled sandals. Hiei was clad in his usual attire. "I like your Ningen clothing" Hiei remarked, pointing to Kurama's Kimono. "Thank you Hiei" Kurama offered the little fire youkai a small smile. "I wouldn't mind wearing one" Hiei remarked. "It seems to be the thing that the Ningen wear during this season" Kurama smiled. "Hiei, I would be glad to find you a Kimono to wear" Hiei smiled just slightly. "Well, then lets get back to your house and you can lend me one" Kurama laughed and covered his mouth. "What Fox?" Hiei demanded. Kurama tried to sustain his giggles as he replied. "All of my Kimonos may be a little too long for you" Hiei grunted and turned away. "Still, I am sure I can find one of the ones I used to wear when I was a lot less taller" Hiei nodded and grabbed Kurama's hand. Kurama gasped and looked down at Hiei. A questioning look in his eyes. "We'll get there quicker" Kurama nodded and closed his eyes. He felt a rush of wind on his face. The wind stopped and Kurama opened his eyes. He was at home in his bedroom. "Now, get me some of those Ningen clothes" Hiei demanded. Kurama opened a draw in his chest of draws. He pulled out a small white Kimono; it was far too small for himself. "What about this one?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head. "No, it is too white" Kurama sighed and went back to digging through his draws. He finally came across a ruby red one, the same colour as Hiei's eyes. "Now, you have to wear this one" Kurama smiled. Hiei looked it over; it had a large black dragon on the back. "I like this one" Hiei admitted. "Good, lets put it on you, and then we'll see what it looks like" Hiei nodded and took off his cloak and shirt, then he placed his Katana on Kurama's bed. He slipped the Kimono on and Kurama tied the black sash around his waist. "There" Kurama smiled and admired his handy work. Hiei once again grabbed Kurama's hand. He jumped out of the window. Instead of the wind rushing against his face like he expected he found himself being tugged by the hand. "I noticed how much you like to walk around in this kind of weather" Hiei looked up expectantly at Kurama, a light blush creeping across his cheeks. "And then, maybe we could get some food," Kurama smiled warmly at the little fire youkai. "Of course we can Hiei" Kurama squeezed Hiei's little hand tightly and ran off, trailing Hiei behind him. They laughed and giggled all afternoon, Hiei even tried some ice cream. "Today has been so perfect" Kurama smiled and looked over at Hiei who was busy eating some Ramen noodles. "It has been perfect hasn't it" Hiei answered. "But there is one more thing that would make it a whole lot more perfect than it is already" "What would that be?" Kurama asked. Hiei had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Come here and I will show you" Hiei smiled and Kurama leaned in close to him. Hiei closed his eyes and kissed Kurama lightly on the lips. His eyes flew open as he felt Kurama pull away rapidly. "Why did you do that?" Kurama asked, his hand flying to his lips where Hiei's had just been moments ago. "I… I don't know" Hiei admitted. "It was, just a feeling, and I needed to do it… I don't know what it is but I feel a strange pulling my heart whenever you are around, it is like someone is squeezing it tightly and wont let it go, and it makes me feel funny…" "Love" Kurama said simply. "You feel love" "What is it?" Hiei asked, a tear gem landed itself in Hiei's lap. "It is everything and anything, it makes you feel on top of the world" Kurama smiled. "Then why does it hurt, here?" Demanded Hiei, grabbing Kurama's hand and placing it on his heart. "I don't have an answer for that Hiei," Kurama smiled and picked up the tear gem, "why are you crying?" "Because it makes me hurt, knowing that you don't feel the same way about me" "But Hiei, I do" Kurama wrapped his arms around the little Youkai and smiled into his hair. "I have for a long, long time, I was just waiting for the right time to tell you" "But I thought…" "You thought wrong…" Kurama tilted Hiei's chin up and kissed him. "Even if I didn't explain it well, you must know… I love you" "And I love you too" Hiei smiled at the Youko looking into his gorgeous Forrest green eyes. "Even if I don't know what it means" for a long time the pair sat looking into each other's eyes. "Lets go home, Hiei" Kurama said at last, breaking the silence that had built up between the two. Hiei nodded and stood up, Kurama followed suit. "I have to do something to celebrate this" Kurama laughed, his heart felt full of love, all he wanted to do was laugh. "What shall you do?" Hiei asked. "I will plant a rose bush, a very special one, it has red and purple flowers and it is called 'the rose of new found happiness'" "Show me a rose please?" Hiei asked. Another smile found its way onto Kurama's face. He pulled a seed from his hair and tweaked it, it grew into a big and beautiful rose, it had a purple centre with red tips. "It is beautiful" Hiei found himself whispering although he did not know why. "It is, just like you" Kurama smiled again. He knew that Hiei and he would be happy together, even if Hiei didn't know what love meant.   
  
OWARI!   
  
  
Wah! Another one finished. *Wipes brow* I finnished this one while listening to Wild Wind by Kurama and Hiei. It is an awesome song, and if you ever see it download it ^-^ or just ask me, I might be able to send it to you, my e-mail addy is: shinigamis_girl@dangerous-minds.com Sorry if i got a few things wrong, i am relatively new to Yu Yu Hakusho, and i hardly know anything about it so don't kill me!   
  
Ja ne Minna! ~Shan-chan~ 


End file.
